Beauty Of A Secret
by ambrosegal99
Summary: AJ Styles is known for his love of God and his family. But he has a secret that completely contradicts those beliefs he shows to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**8/24/2016 - My eyes fluttered open and I realized my body was tangled in the cool bed sheets. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned a little. My right arm extended to the other side of the bed where I thought he still lay peacefully asleep. I was expecting to feel his enormous pectoral muscles gently rising up and down with every beautiful breath he took. My body was longingforanother round of intense sexwith him. My clit refused to stopthrobbing even though our last lovemaking session had ended withus loudlyorgasmingtogether, for the fourth time that evening, a mere3 hours ago. I was so spent that my eyes felt as though they were going to bulge out from their sockets and roll away on the thicklycarpeted floor of our hotel suite.**

 **My throat felt scratchy. My jaws felt as though they had just physically lifted thousands of pounds of barbells. That is what happens when your sex partner has a dick the size of Moby. I am accustomedto it.**

 **Much to my dismay, my hand landed on the sheet where he had slept. Gone! His pillow was tossed onto the floor beside the bed; the sheets rumpled. Our suite was completely quiet, except for the soft roaring of the air conditioner.**

 **Dammit! Bliss would have to wait. I stayed drunk on him.**

 **Irosefrom bed, wrappingthe sheets limplyaround me. Funny how I had not had a stitch of clothing on in 24 hours. I started towards the bathroom when I heard the lock on our suite door clickopen. He threw his baseball cap onto the living room couch, andhuffed blowing his silky, chestnut brown hair into the air.**

 **"No, no...put it back on." I all but orderedwhile wagging my left index finger at him.**

 **"Huh? My cap?Why?" He asked in that perky, southern drawl. He didn't wait for my answer. His black hat appeared on top of his head lickity split.**

 **"No, backwards."**

 **"Oooook." He said, performing the adjustment with an annoyed facial expression. "There!" He splayed both hands out in front of him in dramatic fashion.**

 **"Sexy, sexy, sexy." I crooned as I sauntered towards him, dropping the sheets to the floor in my wake. He smiled crookedly as he remembered why I wanted his cap on his head thatcertain way.**

 **"I know, I know. First time you saw me in the ring, this was how I wore this cap."**

 **"Uh huh." I agreed,as I pulled the bottom of his tshirt out of his jeans andsnaked my handsup to those pectoral muscles I had so lusted for earlier; rolling his nipples between my fingers.**

 **"Mmm, oh babe, can't. I got media in an hour. Ahhhhh, that's so good...stop." He whined. "God, this beautiful naked goddess...and I'm busy!"**

 **"Doing what?" I asked kissing intothose pecsas I played with the hair protruding out from the back of that hat.**

 **"Beatin'up John Cena!" He laughed and snorted.**

 **"Oh, stop, you!" I sighed happily, rolling my eyes, andgently creating space between us.**

 **I detested that space!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The concept of time has no meaning when we are together. Our desire for pleasure and sometimes pain trumps time. I am well aware I am not the woman he committed the rest of his life to. Most of ourtime is spent doing the dirty, slutty,forbidden things to each other's bodies that hiswife refuses to honorby obliging him. He makes his way to me for release.**

 **I am his mistress.**

 **I surprised him whenhe returned from his media commitment with a long,hard anal fuck. He had smuggled a long, black strap on in his luggage for me to pleasure his tight asshole with. Oh fuck, he has the firmest ass of any man I've ever been with. I am simply in love with how he clenches and releases those baby soft cheeks as I swiftly rocked theblack, ribbed dildo in and out...his moans of begging for more pain sang like a sweet melody through my eardrums;how I adoredhaving him atmy mercy! The dildo had an attachment that would tickle him injust the right spot on the base of his long member. Myhands gripped hismonstrous thighs in time with the rhythm of the dildo. I dug my nails in deep as he ordered me to grab his hair so the dildo would disappear further into those buns of steel. I pulled aggressively as he requested and shoved my hips firmly against his bum;my reward was an unusually loud howl from those delicious lips. Lips I desparately wanted to have eat me out when he was satisfied.**

 **The dildo made a popping sound when I slid it out of his rear end. Immediately Ispanked him, and wrapped myself around the backof hisconvulsing body, planting kisses on his thick neck and working my tongue around his earlobes.**

 **His dick wiggled at attention asour bodies shifted on the bed. He had not masturbated himself to orgasm. Iknew he was saving climax for ravaging my vagina.**

 **With one smooth, swift motion, he slipped from under me, squeezed me into a bear hug, and tossed me backwards onto the bed. He grinned and plastered his forehead onto mine; his ocean blue eyes had a glint of mischief in them.**

 **"I am never going to stop fucking you." He growled into my right ear. "Your pussy belongs to ME! You want no other man than me!" He saidin a low monotone that was slightly scary.**

 **"I am foreveryours, Allen." I pantedout, as a swath of his hair fell andtickled my nose. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hooked my ankles so they lay in the small of his back. "I l-."**

 **It was not my ringtone that interrupted a tender moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Oh, shit!", he spat, furrowing his eyebrows. "I gotta get that. It could be Shane or Daniel." He rolled his eyes as he leapt from the bed.**

 **"Hold this thought, babe!" He grabbed his erect dick and wiggled it in my direction, licking his lips in the process.**

 **I squeezed my blood engorged breasts and tweaked my nipples with my thumbs in response.**

 **"Wooooo yeah!" He yelled,as I watched that smackable bare deriereshimmy towards the kitchen area of our suite to silence that awful ringing.**

 **Just the mere sight of him strutting from room to room naked as a jaybirdwas always enough for me to admire the view by rubbing my swollenbud. Face it, it was foreverswollen and my folds were forever drenchedwhen we were together!Mmmmmmmmm, I was praying I would cum noisily while he was on the phone. Naughty Iknow, but something I had thought would be be incredible to wctually play out.**

 **I was such a damn slut.**

 **And loving every second of it.**

 **"Oh no..." I heard him say to whomever had called.**

 **"OK, dear...I'llyou the money tonight. I just gotta finish up with Johnfirst...yeah, we're running through the match...ok...I got it...call me when you get it...love you...bye."**

 **I am notan idiot.**

 **That was most certainly his wife.**

 **It was rare I was present when she called,but obviouslythat exchange killed the sexual electricity that had been switched on highfor the last hour.**

 **I heard him open the refrigerator and pop open a beer.**

 **He strolled back into the bedroom with a flaccid penis.**

 **He flopped back onto the bed, running a hand through his hair, avoiding my gaze.**

 **Stone faced, he said,"Babe, that money I gave you this morning, I need some of it back." He took a breath.**

 **"Allen, it's fine. I get it. Anyway, you don't have to pay me tostick around." I replied,while rubbing the thumb on his right hand.**

 **He took a large swig of his beer. "Sorry."**

 **We sat in silence for what seemed like several minutes. I could tell the wheels were making the roundabout inside that handsome head. Maybe his hair grew so quick because he was always thinking?**

 **He just stared at the foot of the bed.**

 **"Gotta take care of it, beautiful..." He finally offered. "Can't get too far without my clothes," he chuckled.**

 **His legs swung over the side of the bed. As he tried to stand, I pulled him back towards me by his sinewy leftarm.**

 **"I love you."**


	4. Chapter 4

**He froze.**

 **He breathed in through his nostrils and exhaled slowly.**

 **I encircled his waist with my arms anddropped my head to his shoulder.**

 **"I was going to give themoney back to youafterwe...", I began.**

 **"Catching feelings wasn't part of this deal..." He countered.**

 **"I won't take it back, Allen."**

 **He gently removed my arms from his waist and stood to face me with a stoic look deep in those blue eyes I had grown to lose myself in.**

 **"Well, I told ya, can't get too far without my clothes."**

 **I watched as he pulled thosetightdenims over his hips. He all but threw on his beloved Georgia Bulldogs tshirt after he buttoned his trousers.**

 **I pulled the freshly laundered white sheets to my chin. "I should get dressed, too". My stomach had a massive case of vultures flying around and they showed no signs of slowing down!**

 **Had I seen the last of him?**

 **Without a word, he exited our suite.**

 **I was left to wonder if my big mouth hadsealed my fate.**

 **Sometimes the beauty of a secret is not what it is meant to be.**

 **Do you keep it?**


End file.
